


dynamic duo

by jukain



Series: the one where there's actually medical professionals [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All the cool kids are doing it, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, every year is the year of the OC, loose self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukain/pseuds/jukain
Summary: in the tentative peace brought by President Warren’s series of executive actions, Clara and her unofficial adoptive brother stand in the sidelines, assisting those who need it– human or android– and quietly plan their future which absolutely includes diving headfirst into the chaos at hand.also known as: gratuitous oc involvement because dear lord these people need medical staff





	dynamic duo

There's two new people in the station, and while Connor normally wouldn't have paid too much attention considering the constant comings and goings of new (android) recruits attending to various new (android) duties, he pauses for a half-second at their dress and subsequently their species. A human and an android, standing comfortably and casually close and the male almost leaning towards his female companion, who stands squared with her arms crossed. Both are clothed in semi-business garb, but the woman sports a clean medical coat over her dress shirt, identification tag and all.

She is the one speaking with the Captain in what appears to be practiced politeness, the human more or less listening along, which is well-received given Fowler's relaxed posture. No doubt that his high levels of stress over the various android antics was wearing his patience down to null, but this woman must have had excellent programming or training for human interaction. That or maybe the Captain was simply relieved that she wasn't another fresh-faced android begging for work.

Though the police had been given the boon of eager, newly freed androids looking for work in law enforcement (which Connor approved of, as the addition of his kind to the Detroit police in general would help to smooth relations with the public), Fowler had likely been stressed out of a solid chunk of his remaining lifespan by Connor's actions _alone_ , and was predictably reluctant to risk any others.

Connor felt bad about it. But to be fair he felt bad about a lot of things, lately. Emotions are just like that.

It takes Connor another few seconds of staring, attempting to piece together information about the curious duo from visual information alone (Hank had made it clear it was inappropriate to scan strangers, or anyone, without their permission, and Connor had a new-found sense of embarrassment about it). The male shifts his weight frequently. It doesn't appear to be out of excess energy and there's no sign that he's under a great deal of stress or duress... but at times the muscles in his face twitch _just_ enough for Connor to notice, timed exactly as he moved, and the ever-brilliant detective realizes with a small flicker of sympathy that the human is in pain. His posture is misaligned. Is this the reason for the medical--

Then the shuffling man is staring at him through narrow sunglasses, crooking a grin in his direction. Connor feels uncomfortable heat jolt up his neck (oh embarrassment, welcome back) and quickly diverts his gaze back to his work. Right, yes. Work. That thing he and Hank, but mostly Hank, had fought aggressively to get back for Connor after his previous contract through CyberLife had been... prematurely terminated.

Fortunately Hank was not in work today, having actually decided to physically appear at his doctor's office this time instead of ignoring Connor's “nagging,” and Connor only knows this because he has been tracking Hank's phone the entire morning and was fully prepared to bail work solely to get that man in to see a doctor. Not that he would admit it. Or mention it. It's for Hank's own well-being and _sometimes_ a little privacy invasion had to be done for the greater good. This is what Connor convinced himself of and he would not budge.

 

“Can I go harass your robocop?” What.

Connor's head snaps back up from where he was certainly not staring blankly at his tablet and thinking of the immediate changes he's going to need to do in regards to his partner's lifestyle-- and then the human male is striding towards him with a slightly-off gait and sunglasses folded and tucked into his shirt collar. Except now he's wearing normal prescription glasses. Still smiling, though.

From behind him Connor can see the weary look of the android woman, who he's guessing has to put up with her partner's shenanigans almost as much as Hank has to put up with his. The role reversal is interesting.

“Sorry, saw you staring back there.” He offers out a hand, and Connor stands, moves to shake his hand. “Don't worry about it though. I can tell you weren't scanning me, which is _very_ polite and also a little surprising given your model. Oh, I hope that isn't a sensitive topic?” He speaks with such fluidity that Connor feels disarmed, somehow. He's friendly and apparently used to androids enough to think about their feelings, and it even appears genuine. It's fairly obvious for anyone to see Connor's model, however, since he decided to wear his original CyberLife-issued uniform today (he liked it, so what?). It was still kind of him to ask.

“It's no problem at all,” Connor replies. The two in the back have resumed their talk.

“You can scan me if you want, though. I kinda want to see what you have on me.” He looks entirely too excited about a blatant breach of privacy, but Connor has taken up the offer before the man is even done speaking, the burning desire for his curiosity to be sated proving too powerful for his patience and also maybe common courtesy. He's still learning.

 

**> > ANALYZE**

**MORGAN, NICHOLAS, PSY.D**

BORN: 08/19/1993 [REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

  
MASTERS OF ARTS IN PSYCHOLOGY (MA)  
  
DOCTOR OF PSYCHOLOGY (PSY.D)  
  
LICENSED BEHAVIORAL ANALYST (LBA)  


**> OUTSTANDING MEDICAL HISTORY:**

 

Connor blinks, definitely more times than is necessary since he didn't need to at all, to clear the scan from his view once he caught glimpse of what was likely information _too personal_ for his prying eyes, despite the man (Nicholas?) giving him permission. Some new feeling in his chest stopped him outright. He would have to look into that later so it wouldn't cause an issue during a case...

“The face you're giving me right now isn't making me feel any better, you know,” the apparent-doctor laughs dryly, and Connor clears his throat in another gesture he doesn't need to do, but feels right doing anyway.

“I apologize, Doctor, I was--”

Nicholas frowns, making a big X with his forearms. Connor stares at him blankly, waiting for an explanation. “Please don't call me that, it makes me feel weird. Just Nick is fine. Or if you want to be all formal about it I guess use my last name. I'm not any kind of medical doctor and people tend to get the _wrong impression_.”

Connor doesn't understand his distaste over his actual earned title from higher education, and presses the issue a little: “You have earned a doctorate in your field, which is certainly enough to be considered--”

“I know, I know. But I would rather just... not deal with that. Caused me enough arguments about semantics and the validity of mental health care when I was _still in_ school and... I'm tired.” Nick's arms slip down to his sides and he shifts his weight to the right (his left leg is impaired in some way, Connor notes).

“But anyway I figured I might as well introduce myself before my lovely compadre Clara over there sweeps you away and lectures for you a good couple hours. Or, I guess she could just transmit it directly into your robot brain. Technology is _neat_.” Nick accents the final -t with a dramatic tick sound, looking over his shoulder.

“Clara is the android you are with?” Connor asks for clarification, and Nick dips his head in a quick nod, still looking over at the woman in question.

“Yep. Fancy medical technical people-android first aid lady. Don't tell her I told you that but she'll probably guess I did anyway. She hasn't been able to decide on a proper title yet.”

This information interests Connor a great deal, whose eyebrows raise. “A medical care specialist for humans and androids?”

“You bet. She started off working with me, or at least in the same building as me, as an emergency uh-- intake aid? Nurse? I'm not entirely sure she got a title that time, either. She's a MP600 and is _damn_ good at what she does. Programmed for human first aid but took that and ran with it and could probably perform surgery on me and I would let her.” Connor notices Nick's gaze brighten as he watches Clara, who is introducing herself to another member of the force. An android newbie.

“The MP600 model has been obsolete since the introduction of the MP800,” Connor says, pieces clicking together with ease, “She would have been replaced and deactivated.” He realizes a second too late when his complete lack of social grace rears its head, but Nick shows no sign of offense and merely nods again.

“Yeah, so I was like _nope_ , and I took her home. It wasn't even that hard since I'm the unlucky bastard with the tons of chronic ailments, and she already knew me well enough for the transition to private care to be easy. All conveniently worked out without even trying, and then I let her do whatever she wanted, pretty much.” Nick is smiling.

“She was deviant early on." Connor concludes, "If you worked in the same building, and taking into consideration her job in intake, she would have had ample time with experts of mental health, and psychology in general.” Nick doesn't respond verbally, but looks over at Connor and taps his nose a couple times, eyes crinkling with his expression. Connor recognizes the gesture from his research on casual human behavior (Hank nearly choked on his coffee the first time Connor mimicked the gesture for “shove it” at Gavin when the man's back was turned) to mean he is correct in his assessment.

“And she proceeded to use her new environment and freedom to study biotechnics, as well as more advanced medical procedures.”

“And looking after my dumb ass to boot. She was pretty hesitant when I first took her out of the place, and I can't say I blame her. But I think she figured out pretty quick that I genuinely wanted to help her, and I'm also way too fragile to pose much of a threat. She could probably beat me up.”

Connor's face twists, looking aghast. “Why would she harm y--”

Then suddenly Clara is there, lightly whacking Nick on the back of the head as she gets within range. Connor is stunned for a solid few seconds, LED spinning yellow, before Nick laughs and Clara cracks a small smile at him.

“Detective, I apologize for my fool brother and his equally foolish ravings that I'm sure he had. I vouch for his abilities with zero doubt, and can guarantee they will prove to be very useful in the coming months. He unfortunately finds enjoyment in messing with innocent androids trying to do their job.” She shoots him a stern look, and this time Nick looks mildly affronted.

“It was a wholesome conversation _I assure you_.” Nick explains calmly, and Connor can tell she doesn't remotely believe him but also doesn't intend to poke at him any further.

He takes advantage of the pause to interject: “Will you be working with the Detroit PD? We would greatly benefit with the addition of medical professionals, if so.” Clara nods curtly.

“Yes. I've just finished smoothing out the details of our contract with the DPD. The legality is a bit of a mess when it comes to androids and doctors, or even the police, as I'm sure you've noticed.” She brushes loose strands of hair to the side absentmindedly. She has no LED. “But it's significantly easier getting a licensed and well-educated mental health _human_ professional to work with the department. And, he _conveniently_ has a medical and technical assistant android. Isn't it great how that all just worked out?” She smiles slyly and it's then that Connor can see how the doctor's personality rubbed off on her... or maybe it did mutually? She certainly holds herself with the confidence of a professional roughly three hundred times more-so than the literal doctor. This thought only raises more questions and he's not ready to touch on them yet.

“I look forward to working with you both,” Connor says sincerely, a warm expression finding his face effortlessly. “My work has always been dangerous, and currently with CyberLife being at a stand-still and Jericho still fighting for access to parts for damaged androids...”

“The RK800 model is a prototype, and it's unlikely they'll have replacement parts now, or anytime soon.” Nick finishes somberly. “And being a prototype means there's only one of you. Any spare models were probably already disassembled for study and use in a fancier version. If one even exists at this point with the company scrambling as it is.”

Ah, there's the personality overlap.

“Yes. It would be more helpful than I can begin to describe to have an android technician on staff. It would relieve my partner of a great deal of stress, as well.” That thought soothes Connor, and he briefly debates on sending Hank a message about the new development, but ultimately decides against it. It was likely he had already been notified by the Captain, entirely because of Connor's presence. (and Connor may or may not want to see his friend's reaction first-hand, just for himself).

“I will perform my absolute best, Detective,” Clara says, her hands moving into her coat pockets. “If you have any questions about anything, feel free to contact me. If by chance I'm busy and unable to respond, you can also message Nick and he'll bother me about it when I'm available.” Nick stands up straight, stretching (Connor suppresses a wince at the sound of popping from his joints), and offering up a lazy salute to the detective before making his way to the entrance, tugging his shades from his collar and snapping them onto his glasses. Oh. Clara bows a little, bids farewell, and Connor nods at her before she turns and sweeps through the office to catch up with her partner.

 

A beat of silence passes, and then Connor relaxes back in his seat, taking in the duo more broadly now that introductions are out of the way and he's comfortably back in his own space. They were very close, familial close (Clara referred to Nick as her brother so _naturally_ ), and while the sentiments of which he couldn't exactly understand, he had nevertheless seen before in androids like Markus. It was pleasant seeing humans and androids working together so seamlessly, and it was a near _blessing_ that they were assisting with medical care that the city as a whole was desperately lacking.

He would need to speak with Markus about Clara's presence in Detroit, as well as ask her about her work in greater detail. Perhaps she could both assist the wounded at Jericho as well as pass on critical knowledge to other androids to put into practice. Time would tell, but Connor felt hopeful (a good emotion he very much liked this one).

_> Apologizes for the disruption so soon, Detective, but I believe you would be interested to know that we happened by the good Lieutenant on our departure. He seemed quite relieved by me specifically, but I think my brother may become a... frequent visitor for you two, given the way he's currently looking at the Lieutenant so keenly. It seems we will be working together sooner than I had anticipated._

Connor manages a small laugh, putting his face in his hand. He was a tad disappointed he didn't get to see Hank's reaction to the good news (even if he could _almost_ hear the “ _thank fucking christ_ ”), but it was definitely better for him not to be present for the doctor to swoop down on his partner's mental state like a bird of prey. There is no way that interaction would end well. Will end well.

His laugh cuts off when he hears a door slam and heavy footsteps. He's already scanning for Hank's vitals and sees his stress level in the mid 50s.

_> My brother wants me to tell you he “regrets nothing.” Again, deepest apologies._

 

**Author's Note:**

> predictably Nick is my self-insert considering i would be 45 during the time the game takes place. his education is my intended study and outstanding major and me going YOLO and amping up to 11 because this is fiction and i can get away with that. except his medical problems are very much real and are mine so any mention of them are the things i deal with regularly. Clara is my android oc who has her shit together and carries them both. i have drawn her a whole one time which you can find in my art tag @crowbarb on tumblr.


End file.
